


Speak My Thoughts

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed!Lance, Friendship, Langst, M/M, Minor Violence, What happens after spending three hours in the langst tag on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: Lance doesn't feel like he's a valuable part of the team. What happens when the rest of the team finds out the hard way?Also known as Rin reads too much langst and uses Lance to vent emotions. Talk to people you care about kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is hella depressed so please take care when reading this. Yes, it has a happy ending, but there's still a lot of self-deprecating comments so keep that in mind when reading this.

Blue was crashing. It was the only thing Lance could see. The sky around him was lit up by the orange flames dancing out of Blue’s side. She protected Lance as they went down, though Lance told her not to. He didn’t care what happened. The only thing that mattered was getting the Galra away from this planet. At least now he could leave without the team thinking anything of it.

Lance closed his eyes, willing Blue to focus on protecting herself. His lion sent out a cry to the other lions, dragging them closer. Lance heard the sounds of the rest of the team’s bewildered screams. They were in the middle of helping the inhabitants of the planet, Lance didn’t want their help now. 

As Blue plummeted to the ground, she crashed into the other lions, their strong exterior saving both the lion and it’s paladin. The rest of the lions left, finishing the job. Blue scolded Lance through their mental link, desperately trying to get it through his thick skull that he was important. Lance just shook his head, laying down in his chair, letting the blood from an obtained injury flow. The world around Lance got darker until it faded to black, the last thing Lance noticed was the sound of footsteps running towards him. 

\---

When light returned to his line of sight, Lance immediately felt pain. He felt a stabbing sensation in his stomach, presumably from the wound. He blinked, trying to adjust to his surroundings. One of the planet’s inhabitants stood over him, tending to his wounds. She looked saddened, tears streaming down her face. She suddenly turned to Lance, looking at him with vibrant red eyes. 

She ran out, coming back with another woman. She continued to tend to his wounds while the other stroked Lance’s hair, mumbling in a language that Lance didn’t understand. He looked up at her, confused by her affection. She seemed to understand, running a hand down his chest, settling it on his heart. She used her other hand to point to her head. _I know what you’re feeling_ , She seemed to say. Lance sighed, letting her comfort him. Tears ran down his face at the loving nature in which she held him. Her hold on him reminded Lance of the way his mother held him when he was younger. The warmth that surrounded Lance lulled him back into a peaceful slumber.

\---

The next time he woke up, it was much less comforting. As soon as Lance opened his eyes he heard the sounds of shouting coming from the hall. He stood up, careful not to open his stitches, and hobbled to the door. He noticed the other paladins were in a heated argument with the women who had taken care of him. Rage bubbled up in his stomach, hating his friends for being so rude to the people who had taken care of him. One of them turned, the one who had held him, and helped him walk over to the rest of the group.

“What’s going on?” Lance’s voice was hoarse, breaking every so often. He coughed, trying to clear his throat, but to no avail. “These aliens say that you should stay with them because we’re not healthy for you!” Shiro explained, his face cold as he glared at the women. “What do you mean, also how can you understand them?” Lance was confused, he was also being almost completely supported by the women now. He felt tired and confused and he just wanted to curl up into a ball. 

“We can speak your language if we choose,” one woman said. Her voice was calm, it sounded like the tides ebbing and flowing, each syllable calculated and smooth. “We are a race that can understand emotion better than most. All creatures emit their emotions, giving us an understanding of what they are thinking. When you crashed here, we felt an overwhelming amount of sadness, along with a wish to die. Seeing as you were around your so called friends, we do not consider them people you should be associating with.” Lance was quiet, thinking about what she had said. 

“Lance is this true?” Hunk was the one who had spoken. He didn’t look angry or upset, only concerned. Lance shrugged, not wanting to speak. “Why would you think that?” Lance leaned onto the women, his legs giving out from under him. They took him over to a chair, letting him rest. “Why shouldn’t I? I’m the seventh wheel. You all are so strong, and I’m not. I’m just a liability. Your comments are completely true. I should just leave you alone. You don’t need someone who makes too many jokes or flirts too much. That’s not what we’re trying to do. We’re trying to save everyone from the Galra. I’m not helping that.”

Tears were streaming down Lance’s face as he spoke. Hunk and Coran were also crying, Pidge, Allura, and Shiro looking to be close. The only one who had a blank face was Keith. He walked forward, kneeling down infront of Lance. He took one of his hands into his own, not saying anything. He hung his head in surrender, looking like he was going to be executed by a ruler. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, not looking up. He didn’t say anything else, remaining on his knees in front of Lance. Lance gasped softly as he felt wet droplets on his feet. The women loosened their stance next to Lance, letting him be with Keith. “We shall let you take your friend, but know this, should you come back to our home and nothing has changed, we will not be as giving.” Shiro nodded, thanking them for their generosity. They left, giving Lance one last hug before leaving the paladins alone. 

“Oh god Lance I’m so sorry,” Pidge cried, hugging Lance from the side. The others joined them in a hug, Hunk being the closest to Lance, seeing as he’s known him the longest. Lance cried into his shoulder, letting out all the emotions he had been keeping pent up inside him. Once everyone let Lance go, Pidge, Allura, and Shiro had to leave to fix up the lions and get the castle up and running.

Coran was the next to leave, giving Lance one last hug and making him promise to come to him if he ever needed anything. “I had a son once,” he said wistfully. “You remind me of him.” Lance smiled, keeping that in mind. 

Hunk was crying the entire time, listing off things they could do together, even promising to figure out a way to make Earth food. He held his best friend close, telling him that he’d always be there for him. Hunk was beating himself up for the entire situation, but Lance told him not to worry. No matter how bad it was, he was still very close with Hunk. This seemed to calm him down enough to leave Lance alone with Keith.

“You have a right to hate me,” the red paladin stated. Lance looked at him, bewildered. “Why would I do that?” he asked. “I treated you like shit, you wanted to die! It’s perfectly acceptable to hate me.” Lance sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I can’t hate you, Keith. I won’t. You’re apart of this team. You’re a very important part. I understand that you needed to be harsh on me so that we could get stuff done. No wonder Shiro has so much trust in you.” 

“No. No going into this self-deprecating bullshit.” Keith forced Lance to look at him, holding his head in his hands. “You are important. We don’t tell you that enough. Don’t compare yourself to me. You’re in a league of your own.” Keith held him, Lance’s head buried in his neck. “We’ll get through this together,” Keith whispered, running his hands through Lance’s hair. 

Lance pulled back, looking at Keith as if he was searching for a lost possession. “Promise?” he asked. Keith nodded, leaning in and kissing Lance. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more Langst/Klangst as I procrastinate writing my other fics.


End file.
